


Here Comes The Spiderdad

by Syah



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syah/pseuds/Syah
Summary: Baby Noah Parker refuses to give her parents shut eye. Peter has an idea...





	Here Comes The Spiderdad

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a repost for those of you who caught it earlier. If you are interested as to why then check out my other story's top note. If you are just here for the fic then just enjoy this. Thanks and take care.

Peter was firmly convinced of at least one thing: if the cries of his newborn daughter Noah were used as a torture tactic, there would be no secret the government could not unveil. Furthermore, he was going to go insane.

It had only been two weeks. “Two weeks” in the scope of “the rest of his life” was a terrifying realization. Noah’s pediatrician had all reassured him and Michelle that the crying would eventually come to an end, but he was not so sure. If he was lucky, he might go deaf. Until then the tiny terror that resided in her soft yellow room was going to continue to keep him in the shallow stages of sleep until he broke. He could not remember the last time he had woken up feeling refreshed.

He tried to be a good partner– and he knew he was one. Michelle was also the love of his life and he would do anything for her.

The light from his laptop screen was too bright, but he had already placed it on the dimmest setting. His newborn daughter had been asleep for a full thirty minutes, which meant that she would probably wake up again in another ten and start trying to summon demons from the mouth of Hell with her screams.

Michelle was stretched out on the bed beside him, already mostly asleep from her own exhausting day.

Peter couldn’t sleep yet. He had to seize whatever few precious, silence minutes he had remaining and take advantage of them. He chewed on the end of his pen as he scrolled through the whole arsenal of Youtube videos he had ‘liked’ to keep track of for scientific purposes.

Top Ten Ways to Get Your Baby Back to Sleep – Number 5, Singing!

He stopped chewing on his pen. Out of everything he had seen so far – essential oil diffusers and all – this should have been the one he was able to think of on his own. Of course, he was also exhausted – practically an extra of the cast of The Walking Dead, in this state. So maybe his own stupidity could be excused.

He glanced over at Michelle. She was hardly better off than him. Most of the time when he came home she was just as bad off as he was, if not worse. If she sat down for too long she would fall asleep almost instantly, which made spending any time together almost impossible. Still, she seemed to be handling it better. She always did have more continence than him.

He dropped his pen down into his lap and started typing another search term into the Youtube bar.

Lullabies to sing your child to sleep…

He didn’t get any further than that. He didn’t even get to hit ‘enter’. The wailing had begun, and he could hear it through the thin walls so clearly that the baby might as well have been wrapped around his head.

Peter ground his fingertips into the corners of his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose. His eyes ached, and suddenly all of his motivation to move was sucked out of his body at the sound.

He wasn’t going to be able to do this. Maybe he could just jump out of a window instead.

What jump-started him again was feeling Michelle stir next to him. Peter looked over at her, lowering his hands in concern, already taking hold of his laptop and moving it to the desk that was set up beside their bed.

“Don’t worry,” she sounded alarmingly awake for someone who had their face buried in a pillow only a few seconds prior. “I’ve got this. Don’t worry about it.” Her voice was soft, and he waited for her to follow that up with some belittling, sarcastic statement. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll go get her. After all, it isn’t like I carried her for nine months-!”

If he had to be reminded one more time about how the reproductive system worked and then be on the receiving end of a hanging implication that this was entirely his fault, he was going to fizzle out and disappear in a puff of stress.

Any other night he would have been happy to put his feet back up and let her go take care of things. But tonight, it was going to be different. He had solved the riddle, he had cracked the mysterious code, and he was going to put it into action. He had to take care of this. It was his chance to prove himself.

He stood, feeling somewhat like a gladiator about to march into battle. If only he had some sort of cape like Thor to throw dramatically over his shoulders before venturing out into the hallway.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, giving MJ a reassuring smile. “I will take care of it tonight. You just get plenty of rest, yeah?”

Michelle lifted an eyebrow in surprise – but she was in no position to complain. She stretched out again on the bed and buried her hands underneath the pillow to pull it closer to her middle as she curled up. That answered that, then.

Peter made his way into the hall. His daughter’s high siren-like wail was bouncing off the walls. It was like heading into a war-zone. He half expected an energy beam thrown by Thanos to go whirring past his ear.

He opened the cracked door quietly and stepped into the room. His daughter Noah was still in her crib, of course.

“Hey,” he cooed softly, sliding his hands underneath his daughter – one under her head to support it and one against her back. He pulled her up and close to his chest, rocking her back and forth a little bit in his arms. That did not dim her cries at all. He started humming something innocuous, racking his brain for a tune that would be suitable for a kid. He couldn’t think of any lullabies. He decided to go for what he knew and could easily repeat. That seemed to be the safest route.

He didn’t know exactly why the newest cartoon gracing the airwaves, The Amazing Spiderman theme song was the first thing to spring to his lips (okay, honestly he knew exactly why. He still had a healthy ego, of course!), but it seemed to work. The 'Look out!' parts for some reason caught her attention and she quieted almost instantly, staring up at him with large, watery eyes throughout the entire thing.

Spider-Man, Spider-Man,     
Does whatever a spider can    
Spins a web, any size,    
Catches thieves just like flies    
Look Out!    
Here comes the Spider-Man.    
  
Is he strong?    
Listen bud,    
He's got radioactive blood.    
Can he swing from a thread    
Take a look overhead    
Hey, there    
There goes the Spider-Man.    
  
In the chill of night    
At the scene of a crime    
Like a streak of light    
He arrives just in time.    
  
Spider-Man, Spider-Man    
Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man    
Wealth and fame    
He's ignored    
Action is his reward.    
  
To him, life is a great big bang up    
Wherever there's a hang up    
You'll find the Spider-Man. 

He repeated the entire song a few more times under his breath, enthusiastic with how responsive she was. She quieted down enough to let her little eyelids droop and he settled her back down in her crib. There was no blanket to tuck her in, so he just pressed a little kiss to her soft, wrinkled forehead.

“She is going to grow up with Avengers on the brain, you know, if you keep on like that.”

 Peter froze. He had no idea that Michelle was even standing behind him. He smiled sheepishly and turned on his heel to face the door, ready to try and defend his song choice. She folded her arms, leaning against the door frame as she looked up at him, a smile curving the corners of her lips.

“I thought I told you to sleep,” he pretended to sulk before breaking out his own smile. “Hey, who knows? Maybe she will grow up to be a superhero. Spider-Noah?”

“Mm,” his wife turned to go back to their bedroom, glancing over her shoulder at him coyly. “Maybe, maybe not. But let’s not rush things. I think it is time for both of us to get some sleep.”

He agreed. His victory had left him exhausted. He fell into step behind her, taking hold of the door behind him and drawing it to a gentle close, leaving it cracked just enough that they would hear her if she woke up again.

He doubted that she would. Pleased with himself, Peter followed the love of his life to bed.

 


End file.
